


Lucky

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy!Chibs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kids, Telfords, Tellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: A day in the life of the Teller/Telford family.
AU because Jax died in Stockton, when he was stabbed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/gifts).



> Because we both have Daddy Chibs feels.

They compared her to Gemma, and who could blame them. The original SAMCRO matriarch had paved the way after all. She’d been Jackson Teller’s Old Lady. Loyal to her man until the day he died on the floor of Stockton Penitentiary, shanked by the Russians. He’d bled out before they could get him to the hospital. 

Now, she was the new President’s Old Lady and wife. They’d had two more children, giving then a nice big family of seven, if you counted his grown daughter. Her own boys were ten and twelve. Thomas had been born only two months after Jackson’s death. Her stepdaughter was twenty-five, and her daughters were six and four, and boy did all that make Tara feel old some days. 

She watched Caitlin trail across the back yard after her sister Elisabeth, while Abel and Thomas played basketball, and couldn't help but smile. Her family had come so far in the last ten years. She was musing over how grief stricken she’d been in the months after Jax’s passing, and what an amazig supporter Filip had been, when he came out the back door, into the yard.

“Da’s home,” Elisabeth shouted as she took off across the yard, Caitlin still trailing after her. 

“Hey Da,” the boys called out, eyes not leaving their game.

Chibs scooped up both girls when they got to him, and hugged them tightly. After he’d kissed their cheeks, he set them back on theground and leaned over to kiss his wife. “Welcome home honey,” she said with a smile. 

“Glad to be home. How were the kids,” he responded.

Tara told him about how the boys and Elisabeth did at school, Abel making the basketball team, Thomas being placed in gifted classes and Liz getting a gold star for behavior. She laughed as she told him about Cait’s reaction to a butterfly landing on her nose at the park. They laughed and talked for a half hour before Chibs rose from his seat and went over to the boys who were still playing basketball. 

“Toss an old man the ball, would you Thomas,” he called as he strolled up to them. He shot a few baskets with the boys, congratulating them on their accomplishments of the day, and reminding them of their chores before dinner. “Kerrianne’s coming for dinner tonight, I expect the dishwasher emptied and the living room straightened up before she gets here.”

Chibs then went then went over to where Elisabeth and Caitlin were playing under a big oak tree and sat down with them. He listened, and sipped fake tea, while Elisabeth rattled on about what she played at recess, and a boy in her class who got caught eating his boogers. He couldn’t help but laugh. It’d only been last year that Thomas had told on Elisabeth for eating her own boogers. Caitlin was animated as she retold him the tale of the butterfly, and pour him more tea.

The sun was getting low in the sky so he took Caitlin by the hand, and called for the other three children to head inside and do their chores. Elisabeth fed the goldfish and the dog, while Chibs helped Caitlin feed the cat. Abel quickly emptied the dishwasher and Thomas tidied the living room, and then all four kids went to their bedrooms to make sure their toys and shoes were put away. 

“We’ve got good kids,” Tara said as she handed him a beer. 

“Aye, it’s because their mother raised them right,” he replied, kissing her nose. 

“I think their father set a pretty good example too,” she answered as she pulled the chicken she’d been marinating out of the fridge. 

Chibs watched as Tara puttered around the kitchen slicing veggies, making tea, and pulling out a frozen pie to thaw. She eventually shooed him out the door to start the grill, which he was happy to do. 

Kerrianne showed up just as he was bringing in the two platters of grilled chicken and vegetables, and all four of her little siblinngs flocked to her. She picked up Cait and held her while she hugged the other three kids. She sat Cait in her booster seat, buckled her in and then went to help tara get drinks for everyone. 

Chibs surved his family, and had to smile. Never in his life did he imagine he would be so lucky.


End file.
